


Whether your choice is, we still love you.

by justleo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adopted Child, Gay Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justleo/pseuds/justleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after CoHF: The Shadowhunters are still training new ones from the Ascending. Magnus and Alec have adopted a mundane kid, and this little girl wants to Ascend. She doesn't have to (though Alec would love his daughter to be like him) but both guys agreed on letting her choose.<br/>(AU WHERE MAGNUS COULD BECOME MORTAL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether your choice is, we still love you.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a question that has been made for Cassie on her Tumblr: http://cassandraclare.tumblr.com/post/105773977074/clace-malec-and-mangoes-said-hey-cassie-i-was
> 
> Oh my God, I can't help but keep writing about them! Even though my writing sucks, I've got plenty ideas! Someone has to stop me or it'll get worse.

Maxima was a ten year old mundane who spent her first six years-and-a-half of life changing families and getting back to the orphanage, several times, until her governess took her to a new kind of family she has never met: Two dads. 

_"You're gonna love them", the woman said._

_"Uh, I doubt it. I'm sick of doing this." The little girl only was seven years old, but she always was tired as if she was forty. "I'm gonna get back to the orphanage faster than a blink"_

_Her governess smiled, sadly. She knew Maxima was special. Something inside her didn't belong to this ordinary world. She was always so active, and she barely needed to rest. All those almost-parents she had, returned her because they couldn't cope with her personality._

_The older one rang the bell of a nice apartment on Brooklyn and one of the two men opened the door. His face was sparkly and shiny when he saw the blond girl._

_"H-hi! I'm Magnus" his voice was shaking, everyone near ten kilometres away could notice it easily. "A-are you M-maxima?"You're so pretty, just like I imagined"_

_"I already heard that" the little girl said. The woman holding hands with her looked at her face._

_"Darling, you should try being nicer with him."  and glanced at Magnus with smile,"Hi, my name is Rose and she's, indeed, Maxima. You know, we both talked about her situation, so, please, I beg you to be as patient as you can" she laughed._

_The other guy appeared at the back of his husband and invited them to get in. Rose would never forget the sparks on Alec's eyes when he talked to the child for the first time. Neither of them made a big effort, it really looked like they were nervous as hell, but both stayed quietly, talking to Maxime, expecting her to be kind to them only if she wanted to. That seemed to relax her and so it did._

_Sooner than what Rose expected, she was getting back by herself to the place the kid used to live. She agreed with the gently men she was going to return to their apartment without letting them know. They both walked her out with the biggest smiles she has ever seen. "Those are the ones. She finally got a proper family."_

 

"MAXY!", Magnus yelled. "We're late!" It's been three years since Maxima legally moved to their apartment. She already had her own bedroom, the wall painted in light-blue with yellow stars on the roof, her bed was bigger than the ones she had before, and next to it there was Chairman Meow's mat, who slept with her every night.

"I'm coming, daddy! I just need two more minutes"

"We don't have two minutes!"

"Easy there, honey. She's getting ready. You know she's been really excited about this." Alec relaxed his husband's shoulders and kissed the back of his head. Maxima had been training to Ascend and become a Shadowhunter since her father Alec explained her who he actually was. As she was already trained, she was able to make a test proving she had skills and that day she'd knew if she could attempt to Ascend or not.

The warlock and his family walked to the Institute and, when they got there, crossed a Portal, transporting them to Idris.

Max loved it all. Its people, its blue sky, everything surrounding Alicante. When she finally completed the test, the Inquisitor (which was Alec's father, Robert Lightwood) declared her capable to Ascend.

The girl was so happy she refused to leave. So Alec invited them to his house at Alicante. Though the very next day they had to leave.

 

The night before going to Idris, the three of them were laying on bed, it was late for her to be awake, but they were having a deep talk and it was the very first time she opened to them.

"I think" she started, resting her head on Magnus' chest and taking Alec's left hand. "I think I got close to you more than any other families that wanted to adopt me because something inside me was actually part of this world of yours, magic and adventures." He looked at Alec's blue eyes, strangely, the same colour as hers. "Your world. Dad, I really want to become a shadowhunter"

"Baby, you know you don't really have to-" 

"I know" she interrupted him. "I know it's all up to me and it's a big decision to make, but I am ready and I was born for it"

"Darling" his other father spoke "it's really dangerous. And Dad and I are worried, he knows this lifestyle better than us, and I'm really sure he's gonna help you on this. But I can't help but worrying. You're just a girl, though you're smarter than anyone at your age, you're still my little girl. It'd be the death for me if you ever get hurt"

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl. No matter if I'm ten or twenty. You'll always look at me with the same eyes." She hugged him.

Alec joined them and then said: "You will always be our princess. And we will always love you, no matter what choice you pick. If you're mundane, Shadowhunter or a Warlock. Do not ever forget it."

Magnus reached his man's lips and pressed his against them. "You better train her to be the best one. Okay? I want her to beat the ass of Jace and Clary's son"

And as they laughed, the family slowly fell asleep. Cuddling and hugging each other as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are really appreciated ♥ As well as critics! Feel free to express yourself.  
> Remember English is not my mother language!


End file.
